Happy Birthday Lucy
by TheDragoNSlayeRnATSU Nin-Nin
Summary: Because sometimes birthdays can be hectic. Sequel to Merry Christmas Lucy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey loyal fans! It's Nin-Nin-san with the sequell to Merry Christmas Lucy! I know I know the name dosen't make sense but it will at the end of the story. Anyway I'll have a new chapter for retuening reader up in a few minutes. As for new readers you might want to read the Merry Christmas Lucy first to get a little bit of backround. Anyways, ^_^ I love you guys so much! Every week I look in my inbox and I see favorites and follows and reveiws which makes me want to explode (but I won't so I can continue the story! XD)! I appreciate the support. It pushes me foward knowing that some one out there likes my material! Well anyway I always forget to say my disclaimers. Fairy Tail does not belong to me. I belongs to Lord Mashima of Japan! R&R Minna!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**(Lucy POV)**

I woke up in a sticky situation. Apparently, I was at the guild and last night while Natsu and Gray had a drinking contest. While they were drunk they started to fight over me before passing out. Both of them had a strong grip around me, so now I am stuck. How am I supposed to get out of this one? Thankfully Erza, was up and walking around the guild.

"Erza, help me!" I pleaded.

"Good morning, Lucy! What do you need help with?"

"I'm stuck between these two boys. What do else do you think I need help with?"

"Lucy. Go with what your heart tells you."

"I didn't mean emotionally, I meant physically! These two have got death grips on me !"

"Oh. Sorry Lucy. I can still take care of it though," she said as she re-quipped some iron boots. She gave both of them a nice kick to the head. Then she screamed "WAKE UP!" in each of their ears. They both released their grips in an instance jumped up.

"Thanks Erza!" I said with a huge smile.

"You're welcome. As for you two..." she said as she dragged them off.

Other members began to wake up. Mirajane was cleaning everything. I searched around for Levy, but I did not see her. My guess is that she would be in the library. To my surprise she  
was there but she was naked lying on top of a naked Gajeel. I put two and two together and decided to leave the room. I'm glad Levy decided to confess. I thought.

Meanwhile...

* * *

**(3rd person POV)**

"I don't know what's going on, but I do know you two are fighting over Lucy! Usually, you fight to see who's stronger, but now that you have brought Lucy into this, this is unacceptable. NOW SPILL IT!" Yelled Erza.

"Well I um, got her um, you know pregnant..." said Natsu with a quiet voice.

"YOU WHAT? SEX BEFORE MARRIAGE IS UNACCEPTABLE!"

"P-p-p-please don't kill me!" Natsu pleaded.

"Continue the story and I might spare you."

"Well, she told me after I dumped her, and…"

"You dumped her? Why?" asked the red-head.

"Because I cheated on Lisanna with her and I just... I don't even know why I dated Lucy at first. But now I know what I did was wrong and...*sniffles loudly*, I just wanted to make it right with her!" Erza began to hug him.

"Let it out," she said while Gray was mentally sweat-dropping.

"What is this? Couples therapy?" Gray asked.

Eventually Natsu stopped crying and Erza let go.

"Now Gray, I need you to tell your side of the story and put your clothes on too."

"So after Lucy ran out of the guild I went to comfort her. She told me what happened, then I told her loved her. I went off and made her a present. The Yesterday, I showed her the present. I made it real clear to her that I wanted to be there for her and love her and she accepted me."

"Oh, is that so. Well, what was this present?"

"A romantic ice castle."

"Anything else worth mentioning?

"Natsu wants rights over the baby."

"I say that should be decided by Lucy."

"I respect your decision Erza," Gray said.

"Well. I will arrange a time where we can talk this over. Until then you two are to make no contact okay?

"Aye!" they said at the same time.

* * *

**GrayLu fan motto "Spread the GrayLu love"**

**So how did y'all like it? R&R Minna!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey ya'll! The new chapter is here! Hey sorry for the last chapter being so short. I just did not have enough time to make it longer so sorry! Anyway thank you to all my supporters! I love you guys. I really appreciate that someone out there likes my the way I don't own Fairy Tail. On to the story! R&R Minna!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**(Lucy POV)**

Well there is nothing to do around here when everyone's passed out so I think I'll just grab Gray and leave. Hey, where is Gray? I looked around in confusion. I swear he was here just a few minutes ago! So was Erza and Natsu! Hmm. Maybe they went somewhere together or... Maybe Erza is disciplining them! Yeah that's it. I'll go find them! I thought as I walked out of the guild.

* * *

**- 5:00 PM-**

Yay I finished editing the book. I should take it over to Levy-Chan! What happened to Gray though? I haven't been able to find him. I began to walk out of my house and before I could get anywhere Natsu, Gray, and Erza were standing in front of me.

"Lucy. We need to talk." Erza said with a stern look on her face.

We went back inside my house and everyone made themselves comfortable. I sat in my favorite red recliner with Gray using a chair from the dining room table near me. Natsu was sitting directly across from us on my couch. Erza, who also pulled a chair from my dining room table, sat somewhat in-between us, as if to be a referee for some kind of sport.

"So, Lucy, I know the situation. Does anyone outside this room know anything about the situation?"

"No," I answered.

"Yes," Natsu replied at the same time.

"What? NATSU WHO THE HELL DID YOU TELL?"

"I DIDN'T TELL ANYONE! LISANNA SAW THE LETTER!"

"What did she do with it?" I asked with horror filling in my eyes.

"She got rid of it," said Natsu.

"Oh, thank goodness!" I said, relieved.

"Abort the child, Lucy," Erza said suddenly.

"WHAT!" Natsu and Gray said at the same time. I began to cry.

"I don't want to," I said in-between sobs.

"It's not supposed to be what you want, Lucy. It's supposed to be what's best for you." I began to cry harder.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" I said in a small voice.

"Honestly, no, I haven't," Erza said.

"So what if you were in my position? Would you abort the child?"

"Well, the kid is not even developed yet so technically it isn't consid..."

"YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD! YOU WOULD KILL THEM WHEN THEY DIDN'T EVEN HAVE A CHANCE AT LIFE?"

"Lucy, calm down!" Gray said trying to hold my hand.

"CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN IF ERZA IS TELLING ME TO KILL MY CHILD?" I screamed then I ran off.

* * *

**(Gray POV)**

"Should I go after her?" I said as Erza put an arm on my shoulder.

"No. She'll come back. I'm gonna go home now." Erza said.

"Yeah, me too. Take care of her, captain underpants!" Natsu agreed.

"Tabasco sauce!" We began to bash our heads.

"Popsicle!"

"Hot tamales!"

"Ice cubes!"

"Break it up you two!" Erza yelled. "Let's go, Natsu."

"Aye."

The two left leaving, me, myself, and I alone. Eventually I got bored and went to the bar.

* * *

**- A few hours later-**

"Hey, Luke. Give me another shot man." I asked the bartender.

"Sheesh Gray, you can't possibly drink anymore! You've been through like 67 shots of whiskey! Are you even drunk?" He said while preparing the next shot. He handed it to Gray.

"Kinda."

"You must be troubled by something. May I ask what it is?"

"Well, there it's about love. My girlfriend, she had a boyfriend who dumped her a few days ago. He dumped her for his other told him she was pregnant right when he dumped her. She became my girlfriend at the same time her ex got dumped by his girlfriend for only god-knows-what. Then he came back to my girlfriend and wanted her back. She rejected him, and he wanted rights over the child. Another friend tried to talk her into aborting the child. She ran off and I have no idea where she is!"

"Oh, is that so?"

"Any advice?"

"How old is this girl?"

"17."

"Maybe she should go with the abortion."

"What?"

"Look dude. 17 is too young of an age to be a mother. She might not be ready to take that step. Maybe you should try and talk to her."

"But she would never agree! She thinks abortion is killing."

"Well technically, she is right."

"But she would never agree to that!"

"What you need to do is tell her is that she should check all of her options. Then say you suggest the abortion."

"But!"

"Gray. As soon as you find her talk."

"Thanks for the guidance man."

"You're welcome bro!"

* * *

**GrayLu fan motto: "Spread the GrayLu love"**

**Until next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank fairytaillover416 for this idea! THANK YOU SO MUCH. Thanks for all your reviews and yeah I always forget the diclaimers: IF I WERE HIRO MASHIMA THIS WOULD BE EXECUTED WAY BETTER AND WOULDN'T BE SO OOC. I WOULD PROBABLY NOT EVEN START TO PUT IT ON now that that is out of my system were on to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**(Lucy POV)**

I came back to my apartment to find Gray sitting on my bed smirking.

"Hey Lu!" he greeted. **(A/N: KAWAII! ^0^)**

What! He already has a nickname for me? Wow it's cute too! Oh crap I'm blushing. Gosh this is awkward. Oh crap he's looking at me. I should say something.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeey, Gray!" I said.

"Feelin better?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Hey Lu, I think we should consider all of our options."

"Well, what are they?"

"You can Either A) abort the child, B) set it up for adoption, C) Keep it and let Natsu have no rights, or D) Keep it and let Natsu have some rights. I suggest you think all four options over. Just remember, these are only decision is up to you."

"Alright, fine. As for right now I'm going to try to get some sleep. Night, Gray."

"Night, Lu."

"Goodnight Gray." I said ripping off the covers and falling face first onto the bed.

_As I drifted off I felt the covers be pulled over me and a warm body surround me. As soon as I closed my eyes, it was instantly brighter. I looked around at the messy place before me. It seemed awfully familiar. There were baby clothes everywhere and splatters of undetermined subtances.I realized it was my apartment._

_"Hey Lu! Get up! I need to go on another job!" Gray's voice snapped me back to reality. He walked in the room holding a little 2-year-old. Where am I? Yeah, that's right. Gray keeps going on jobs to support us and our child. Back to back, every week, back breaking jobs just to maintain our normal living style._

_"Graaaaaay!" I groaned. "Don't leave me!"_

_"Well if you only chose to abort the child we wouldn't be in this situation!"_

_"But-"_

_"But nothing! It's too late now! Maybe if you would have thought it out better, then I would not have to leave you two!" he said handing me the child, which was a blurry figure._

_"Gray, you know I couldn't bring myself to kill it!"_

_"I know, Lu."_

_"Hey, the sooner you leave, the sooner you can come back!"_

_"I'll leave now."_

_"Bye, Gray."_

_"Take care, Lu." he said kissing my face. He faded away._

* * *

_Oh thank goodness it was just a dream! I thought it was real! Hey what if that actually happens? I don't want Gray to work his ass off! Then what would he sit on? Maybe abortion would not be that bad. But then again, am I the type of person to kill? Nah, there's gotta be a way around this_. Hold that thought. I thought while running to the bathroom.

I threw chunks into the toilet and sighed. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

**-In the morning-**

"Lu! Lu! Luce! Lucy. LUCY! WAKE UP DAMMIT!" Gray said.

"Ngh. Sorry, Gray," I groaned.

"It's cool, I just didn't want you to sleep the whole day."

"What time is it?"

"Oh, it's 1:30."

"Oh. Hey, we should go on a job?" I grinned really wide.

"But you, um..." He motioned to my stomach.

"Well, don't you think people will get suspicious if I don't come?"

"It's too dangerous. What if something were to happen that would harm the child."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll just sightsee in whatever town we are in."

"But what if someone snags you when I'm not around?!"

"You know, I'm not some defenseless porcelain pot! I have magic and a whip! And if it makes you feel any better then I'll take Happy with me too."

"But-"

"Please Gray. I don't want to tell anyone what I want. People will get suspicious if I don't go."

"Fine."

"Yay! After I take bath then I we can go to the guild! Then we pay my rent! Yay! Renty renty time! Yeah!"

I swear as left the room I heard Gray mutter "Tch. Hormones."

* * *

**-Later-**

"Ohayo, minna!" I said cheerfully.

"Lu, it's not morning anymore!" Gray said.

"Oh yeah..."

"Where have you been all day, Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"Oh, I-l wa-wa-was just cl-cea-ni-ng. Yeah cleaa-ning! Heh heh!" I was sweating bullets now."Hey Natsu, Erza! Let's go on a mission! I NEED RENT!"

"Mood swing much?!" Gajeel teased.

"Gajeel! Stop being mean to Lu-chan!"

"Shrimp did you see that? She just went from like nervous to excited to like pissed!"

"Shut up, Gajeel!" Levy insisted.

"But she jus-"

"Gajeel learn some manners! You don't talk about people right in front of them!"

"Whatever!"

"Hey, let's take this one!" Natsu yelled.

"What is the job?" I asked

"All we have to is find some bandits and return the precious jewels to the owner. And the reward is ridiculous! 100 million jewel! Haha!" Natsu laughed.

"Let's take this one then!" I agreed.

"Mira we want this one!" Natsu yelled sticking the paper in her face.

"Okay!" Mira quickly filed the papers. "Good luck on your mission!"

"Thanks, Mira." I said with a smile.

"Alrighty! I'm all fired up! Let's go!" Natsu said pumping his fist.

"Aye, sir!" Happy agreed.

* * *

**GrayLu Fan Motto: "Spread the Graylu love**

**How ya like me now! Haha! I think if I keep writting like this my fingers are going to fall off! Haha that would be funny! Well I always hated typing so I don't even know why I do this. I enjoy it though. Haha. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Whatever...Haha! You can go now... bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kudos to my reviewers and dedicated readers! ^●^**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT WHO OWNS IT AS LONG AS YOU KNOW THAT THAT PERSON IS NOT ME (it's Hiro Mashima of course! ^,^)**

**R&R Minna!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**(3rd Person POV)**

"Oi, Shrimp! Something up with Bunny Girl! SHE SMELLS AWKWARD!" said the one with the iron piercings.

"Yeah, definitely. She won't tell me what's up. Maybe I should talk to her when she gets back..." said the petit bookworm.

"Yeah, I totally noticed something different about Lucy-San. She did smell different. Did you notice too, Laxus-San?" said the sky maiden.

"Yeah. I don't know her as well as the rest of you, but I can easily tell there was something off about her," said the leader of the Thunder God Tribe.

"Maybe she might have some disease, though this smell is awfully familiar. I think I should check her out when they get back," the little sky dragon said.

"What do you think it is?" said the short and old one.

" Definitely something health related 'cause that definitely ain't no perfume," Gajeel said

"I hope it's not anything life threatening..." said the demon, Mirajane, with a hint of concern in her voice.

"No. The smell. It's far to common to be anything life threatening," as Laxus said these words a wave of relief flushed through the guild. "It can't be. I smell tiny traces of that same smell every day. In fact, I smell a little bit right now coming from Bisca."

The said mage stopped in her tracks. "Anyone else in the guild?" Bisca asked curiously.

"No. But we will let you know if we find any other people around here with the smell. It can't be that bad," he said.

* * *

**(Lucy POV)**

"Natsu! Hurry your stupid ass over here or I'll kick it into next week!" Erza screamed.

"Don't want to** *pant pant*** get on the ***pant pant*** death machine!" he said already doubled over and vulnerable just thinking about it. Poor guy, I thought. He broke my heart, but he's still my nakama!

We eventually got him on the train when Erza intimidated him with the tips of her swords.

"Luce, lap, lay?" Natsu managed.

"Uh sure..." Natsu struggled his way over to my lap and became at ease upon breathing in my scent. Gray was now across from me and crossing his arms over his previously covered chest. His pouting was cute.

"How come slanty eyes gets to sit next to you and sleep on your lap?" Gray asked.

"Because, I feel bad for him and we're still best friends," I said.

"So you still have feeling for him I gather?" Erza asked.

"Not really. I thought I was in love with him until Gray confessed to me. Gray showed me real love. Me and Natsu just have a really strong friendship. That is all."

"Hey Lucy. Why are you even with us?" Natsu asked.

"I'm part of the team aren't I?"

"Aye!" Happy chimed in. Aw snap. I forgot about Happy. **(A/N: Me too Lucy. I think this is his debut!)** I feel your pain Nin-Nin-san! **(A/N: Well, I create yours! ^6^.Get on with your story please.**) As you wish Nin-Nin-san.

"But Lucy you..." Erza motioned towards my abdomen.

"Lucy has a tummy ache?" Happy asked. "Maybe she ate some bad fish!"

"No, Happy. That's not it." I said sweat dropping.

"She's Pregnant." said Erza.

"Pregnant? Does that mean Lucys has tongs for arms." **(A/N: Okay let me explain that! When I was in like 2nd grade, I had no idea what pregnant meant. I had just heard the word around like on those medication commercials. You know the ones that are all like "You shouldn't use -insert medication name here- if you're nursing, pregnant, or may become pregnant." Well, one day, my big brother (his name is Jordan) he like took these tongs and he pulled his arm up his sleeve you know like you do when you're cold. So he looked like he had a tong for an arm. He was like chasing me around the kitchen and stuff. Then I yelled "Jordan's pregnant!" My brother gave me one of those 'Are you stupid or what!' I thought, thought again, then thought some more, and was all like, "What does pregnant mean?" Then my mom was all like, "It means you're about to have a baby." Then I was all like LMFAO-ing.)**  
"Well when a Mommy and a Daddy really, really, love each other-" Erza then covered my mouth.

"Happy does not need to know about the birds and the bees yet! He's still too young," Erza explained.

"Erza, I already know about the birds and bees! Most birds fly but some birds don't like ostriches and penguins. Penguins like to eat fish while other birds like hawks and owls eat mice. Bees make honey! They use pollen from flowers to make it. And then the queen bee sits around and makes children. Or is that supposed to be ants?"

"Happy, to sum up what Lucy was going to say, there is a little kid growing inside of her right now. And I'm the daddy," Natsu clarified.

"Oh! I get it! She's gonna have a baby and you guys don't want her to do the mission with us so she won't get hurt! And you wanted to know why she came along if you knew she wasn't going to do anything. Well, the reason is obvious. None of the guild knows about this except for us and maybe like one other person and Lucy was thinking that if she didn't go then people would notice and get suspicious and she didn't want people to know just yet. I completely understand!"

We were all dumbfounded by Happy's speach. He got it right on! "Wow! That's exactly how I feel!" I said hugging Happy to death.

"Lu-cy-need-aiiir!" he squealed.

"Sorry, Happy. Didn't mean to kill you there. I'll give you fish."

"Yay. Apology accepted! Sokay Lucy!"

* * *

**GrayLu Fan Motto: "Spread the GrayLu love!"**

** Seyaa lata!**

**~Nin-Nin**


	5. Chapter 5

**Long time no post. Yeah. Enjoy. R&R minna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the awesomness of Fairy Tail sadly**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**(Lucy POV)**

"So, what's the request?" I asked.

"Didn't Natsu already tell you, Lucy?" asked Erza.

"Yeah, but I need details. It's 100 million jewel! There's gotta be a good reason!"

"Yeah you're right!" She said. She pulled out the request and began to read it.

_Help wanted!_

_Recently my house was raided by a group of bandits. They stole my precious stone. I was a rare mixture of jade and sapphire. But that's not all. It can grant any wish. But it only is able to grant wishes after a century of charging up. It is near charging fully and if it is in the wrong hands, it could cause mass destruction! Please catch the bandits and return the stone!_

"Well, that makes sense!" I said to Erza.

"Wait, Lucy, there is more."

_Please be careful. These bandits specifically target the elderly and like to kidnap teenage girls who walk alone at night. They use weapons like guns, ropes, whips, swords, and knives. Please be careful._

"Swords, huh? That should be easy for you Erza," I said. I yawned. "I'm sleepy."

My eyes began to flutter. My eyelids soon sealed me into a world of darkness. Insert line here

* * *

_"You wanna go for a walk, Lucy?" I heard an anonymous voice from behind me. I looked behind me to see my lovely, half-naked husband gaze adoringly into my eyes._

_" Yes, of course, hon" I replied. I grabbed my keys and sunglasses while he grabbed his shirt. We walked out the door together._

_"Isn't it a lovely day?" Gray asked._

_"Yeah. Let's go to the park! We can freeze the slides!" What did I just say?_

_"Let's go!" he said sprinting away._

_"WAIT FOR ME!" I yelled. I ran after Gray until I bumped into a little five-year-old with a blurry face. "Oh, sorry there little, kiddo!" I said dusting myself and helping the kid up._

_"Hey miss!" the kid said. "You look kinda like me!"_

_What the heck is this kid saying?_

_"Yeah, that's nice. Look I gotta go," I said._

_I began to run off, but then realization hit me like a freight train. The child was definitely my kid that I put up for adoption a few years back._

_"Hey miss, wait!" the kid said again._

_I looked back as the kid was being snatched up by a lady._

_"Come on we have to go,." the lady said._

_"WAIT, NO! MISS I WANNA ASK YOU A QUESTION!" the kid said as the lady held the child down. "Are you my mommy?"_

_"Um, n-n-no. I don't have any k-kids," I stammered._

_"But I'm adopted and that means my mommy gave me away because she didn't want me. You could be lying to me!" The kid began to cry._

_"Hey what's your problem!" said the lady. "Do you just go around making kids cry all day?"_

_"I didn't say or do anything to make that kid cry!" I t yelled._

_"Yeah you did! You lied to this child!" she countered._

_"You're my mommy?" said the kid. It was now seemingly poking me._

_"No. I probably just look like your mommy!"_

_"Lu!" Gray yelled coming back for me._

_"Are we done here?" I asked._

_"You need to apologize to the kid," the lady said. "Now!"_

_"Give me one good reason!"_

_"Luce!" Okay, now Gray is beginning to sound like Natsu. Weird._

_"Well, first you need to apologize for being a dirty whore," the lady said. "Then-"_

_"What did you just call me?" I asked._

_"You heard me!"_

_"Lusshy, wake up!" Something weird is going on with Gray's voice. It's all high now! And it sounds a lot like Happy's. And why did he say 'wake up'? Gray began to hold me back from pummeling the lady who now had her arms crossed._

_"I'M NOT A WHORE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs._

"LUCY, WAKE UP, DAMMIT!"

With that I woke up.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized.

"It's okay. There is no need to be sorry. We just need to get off the train before it continues," Erza said.

"Alright then let's get off," I said.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up! Let's go Happy!" Natsu said jumping of the train.

"Aye sir." Happy said flying out the window.

"NATSU!" Erza yelled running after them.

"And then there were 2. How are we going to get this cart of luggage to the hotel?" I said.

"Like this! Ice make floor!" He yelled freezing the slope that led to the town from the platform. "Get on the cart Lu! Hold my hand if you're feeling scared!" he said helping me up on the cart. With that Gray and I rode off to town.

* * *

**GrayLu Fan Motto: "Spread the GrayLu love!"**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating last week. Had a tournament on Saturday, went to church on Sunday, and tried to finish clannad on Monday. Yeah. Anyway for new readers I only update on the weekends so ya. And to Guest:Jessie, If your reading, your email didn't show up. Anyways, R&R minna!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**(Lucy P.O.V.)**

"Hey, guys I am going to get some food at a store for dinner. Any requests?" I asked the two sleeping men, the drowsy cat, and the armoured female trying to keep her eyes open.

"Lucy, why did you decide to wait till 11:00pm to start making dinner?" mumbled a half- asleep Erza. I just ignored that.

"Let's go, Happy," I said to the cat only to receive a blank expression. "I'll buy you some fish." With these words the cat was wide awake and on board.

"Aye sir!" he said flying towards the door. I quickly grabbed my boots, a sweater, my celestial keys, and the hotel keys before heading out the door.

* * *

"Happy?" I asked as we walked, or in Happy's case, flew, down the street.

"Aye!" he replied.

"Why do you like fish so much?" I said with a puzzled face.

"Why does Erza like Strawberry Cheesecake?" he questioned.

"Because it tastes good?" I guessed, kicking a pebble into the gutter of the street.

"Aye!"

"But lots of things taste good! Why fish?"

"Well I guess it's because of the way it tastes. All fish have a flavor that you can't find in any other food. Each fish has many different levels of this taste combined with other flavors making the category of fish, filled with variety! That's why you can never be bored of fish," he said, starry-eyed with drool coming out of his mouth.

"So then what's your favorite?" I asked as we entered the market.

"I don't play favorites. As long as it's fish, I can live," he replied as I picked up a basket and began to head to the produce section.

"What about you Lucy?" he asked as I picked up a pack of mushrooms to inspect.

"Well, I prefer smoked salmon, but, I do like catfish as well," I said grabbing 3 packs of mushrooms. I then began to head off to the meat section. There, a butcher kindly waited for us.

"What kind of meat would you like to buy today?" asked the husky, gray-haired, butcher.

"Oh! Can I have two rainbow trout?" Happy asked, drooling over the counter.

"Gutted or whole?" The butcher asked.

"Whole!" Happy exclaimed.

The butcher then grabbed two non-gutted rainbow trout, put them in a small bag and handed them to Happy. He was about to eat them, but thankfully I snatched them away from him before he could get his hands on them.

"Okay! Now we just need to get olive oil, garlic salt, waffles, chicken, oh and some Franks red hot!" Happy just stared at me, confused.

"What are you planning?" He asked, unsure of my intentions.

"No one made suggestions so I'm gonna make sauteed mushrooms, fried chicken and waffles, oh and we need to pick up a few strawberry cheesecakes so Erza doesn't get cranky!" I replied, smiling at the now, mentally sweat dropping, Happy.

* * *

"You're a weirdo, Lucy!" Happy said.

"What do you mean weird? Give me one good reason!" I demanded.

"Well other than the fact that you walked out the door with half the store, you got chow mien noodles, Chips Ahoy Reeses flavor so you could have something to go with your molasses!" Happy explained.

"Happy! You're a meanie puss! You're not my friend anymore!" I pouted, turning my head away from him. I pulled out my can of Chef Boyardee mini ravioli. "Just you and me buddy." I said rubbing the can.

"What! You choose ravioli over me, Fairy Tail's famous Nekkomander!?"

"It's not just any ravioli though! It's Chef Boyardee!" I tried my best to say it in an epic Italian accent.

"What's so great about Chef Boyardee?"

I began to smirk saying, "Chef don't judge!"

"HOW DARE YOU FAVOR A CAN OF RAVIOLI OVER ME! I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Sorry little cat," said a deep anonymous voice, " but I'll be the one doing the killing!" Soon after a maniacal laugh echoed through the street as a dark hooded figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Who's there?!" I yelled dropping my grocery bags and pulling my keys. I pulled out my Loke key. 'I probably shouldn't be doing this but it can't be helped!' "Gate of th-" before I could finish, the hooded figure dashed over and knocked my keys out of my hands. Suddenly pain shot through my head and reality slowly began to fade into a deep pit of darkness. The last thing I heard was Happy saying "You'll regret messing around with Fairy Tail wizards the next time I see you!"

* * *

**(Gray's POV)**

"NATSU, ERZA, GRAY!" I heard a familiar voice, too groggy to recognize it. "Please! Wake up!" The small voice wailed. It must be Happy, I thought snapping my eyes open. "Lucy was kidnapped!" My eyes widened in shock.

"Get up!" he cried." We need to save her!"

As we headed off to the sight of the kidnapping, only one thing went through my head: Lucy! I hope you're okay!

* * *

**GrayLu Fan Motto: "Spread the GrayLu love!"**

** Do you guys even like this story, because I've never shipped GrayLu and never will. Just like I wrote a NErza oneshot once. It was stupid. Anyways review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sup!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT **

**R&R minna!**

* * *

**(Lucy POV)**

When I woke up I realized I was being carried. It sounded like we were heading into a cave. I could hear the voice of the hooded figure.

"Guys I'm back!" yelled the black hooded figure, revealing his face in the light of the fire in the center of the cave. He dropped me like a sack of potatoes. I could do nothing due to the ropes around my hands and feet restricting my movement. I let out a grunt as I hit bed rock. Looking up, I studied his facial features. From his crooked yellow teeth to his purple uni-brow, everything about him screamed 'ugly'. Talk about unfashionable. Who wears mullets? And worst of all he reeked of cigarette smoke and whiskey much like the other 6 silhouettes in the cave. "And I brought treasure too!" he smirked kicking my back and gaining a muffled cry from me.

"Great catch Barry-sama!" said one of the other six.

_This ugly guy with the purple hair must be the leader!_ I figured, connecting the dots.

"She's gotta nice rack!" exclaimed the blonde one, reaching down to touch me. I squirmed around to try and land a hit on him but he squeezed me anyway. "Barry-sama you've got to let me toy with her! She looks like my type of girl! Big boobs, round ass. Damn where did she come from?"  
"Looks like she's a Fairy Tail mage! Haha, she seems weak and pathetic! Mages are no match for Barry-sama!" said a brunette.  
"All right, all right, I'll let you have one go Bill. Then we need to kill her so we can speed up the charging of the stone," he said, releasing me from the ropes and handing me over to Bill.

_These guys must be the bandits from the request!_ I thought, remembering back to when Erza explained the mission.

"Don't be shy, sweetheart. We're gonna have a good time tonight!" he ,declared dragging me away from the rest of the bandits.  
"GRAY,NATSU,ERZA,HAPPY! SAVE ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, beginning to cry.

I heard Gray's deep icy voice in my head say _'Lucy, I'm coming for you!'_ Trying, my best to resist, I managed to break free of the man's grip, only to be caught again. I was then forced to strip, then shoved into a room, and locked inside with a blonde man-whore.

"HELP!" I screamed, pounding on the door. The blonde man just carried me to the bed, licking, pecking, and touching. There was nothing I could do.

* * *

**(Gray POV)**

"Hurry, flame brain!" I yelled.  
"Shut up, slurpees-for-brains! I'm working on it!" he countered, sniffing around for my beloved Lucy's scent. "She was token east toward that mountain."  
"Alright! Let's head out to save Lucy!"  
"Yosh! I'm I fired up! Let's go, Happy!" Natsu shouted.  
"Aye sir!" Happy chimed.  
"Oi, matchstick! Don't go yellin' at three in the morning if you know what's good for ya!" I smirked, beginning to crack my knuckles.  
"I ain't afraid of you, captain underpants!" he spat.  
"Hey! You two! Shut up and walk or else..." Erza commanded, giving both of us the death glare.  
"Aye!" we both replied in unison.  
"Let's go save Lucy, I'm worried..." Happy said sniffling.

* * *

As we got closer to the mountain, we heard a high pitched scream.

"GRAY,NATSU,ERZA,HAPPY! SAVE ME!" It was none other than Lucy.  
"Lucy," I whispered to myself. "I'm coming for you."  
"She's in that cave!" Natsu exclaimed, sprinting off. "Race ya to the cave stripper!" he yelled back to me.  
"Ash head! I'M GONNA WIN!" I screamed sprinting after him and quickly catching up.

As we ran up the mountain we heard yet another scream from Lucy.

"HELP!" she cried.

We began to run harder and faster. Upon reaching the cave we discovered Erza had already gotten to the cave. She was currently strangling a brunette man with a battle axe.

"What are you bakas waiting for? Help me!" she yelled.

"Aye sir!" we saluted Erza. I joined the fight, lunging towards an ugly purple haired man with a javelin. _He must be the leader_. I thought.

"Ice make hammer!" I yelled, landing a hit on the man. He flew backward and slammed against the wall of the cave, releasing his grip from the javelin. He got up, staggering back to me. "Ice make sword!" I screamed. "Now, where is Lucy?" I questioned in a deadly tone, inching towards him slowly. He back against a wall and my sword pressed against his throat hard enough for him to feel threatened but soft enough for him to be alive.

"I-I-I d-d-don't know?" he answered, unsure about himself.  
"Oh, that's too bad! I might just have to gouge one of those pretty eyes of yours!" I said laughing like a maniac.  
"Barry-sama!" yelled one of the remaining bandits who tried to save his leader. Erza gave him a punch to the gut, knocking him out, before he could come any closer.  
"Gray, stop. That's going too far!" Erza yelled as I was about to stick my ice sword through the eye of the leader.  
"Gray, go find your girl. Me and Erza will take care of the leader." Natsu demanded, engulfing himself in flames.

_He called me Gray for once_! I thought.

"You'd better bring her back, stripper!"

_There's the Natsu I know!_

* * *

**GrayLu Fan Motto: "Spread the GrayLu love!"**

**Will the gang save Lucy? Will they find the stone? Will I ever stop asking questions? FIND OUT NEXT WEEK ON HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY!**

**Review!**


End file.
